A Stark Pregnancy by Catii'aSofii'a (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Tony e Pepper se preparam para o primeiro herdeiro Stark.
1. Capítulo 1

E aqui está uma versão diferente sobre a vida de Tony e Pepper. Ambos ficam eufóricos quando descobrem sobre a gravidez de Pepper, e essa fic tem continuação! São 4 capítulos, e depois haverá outra fic que contará sua continuação (que eu irei traduzir o mais rápido possível). Gostaria de agradecer a **Catii'aSofii'a** por liberar a tradução (muito obrigada!), e é claro, boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

Pepper passeava pelo banheiro, vestindo nada além de um moletom velho de Tony. Ela tremia seu lábio inferior com os dentes o tempo todo lançando olhares no pequeno objeto de plástico em cima do balcão.

"_Jarvis?"_ ela murmurou.

"_Só mais um minuto, Sra. Stark",_ disse a voz do computador._ "Posso apenas lhe dizer que, eu poderia perfeitamente-"_

_"Jarvis, por favor, eu preciso ter alguma prova em minhas mãos, eu sei que você é capaz de brincar de médico e me dizer que eu estou ... bem ... assim,"_ Pepper gemeu, passando a mão em seu rosto.

_"Grávida, Sra. Stark, a palavra que você está procurando é essa",_ o computador disse, ignorando o fato de que Pepper não disse a palavra por vontade própria.

_"Obrigada, Jarvis",_ ela retrucou- agora roendo as unhas.

Ela sentou-se na borda da banheira e suspirou. O que ela iria fazer? Quando no mundo que ela tinha engravidado? Eles nunca falaram sobre filhos. Nunca. Pepper não sabia o que esperar. Dois anos atrás, quando seu relacionamento começou oficialmente, eles só falavam sobre serem felizes, fazendo as Indústrias Stark crescerem e manter o Homem de Ferro como um símbolo de paz para as pessoas. Mesmo quando eles se casaram um ano atrás, eles não falavam sobre filhos. Inferno, ela conhecia Tony a tanto tempo e ele nunca expressou o desejo de ser pai. Agora isso?

_"Sra. Stark?"_ Chamou Jarvis.

"_Sim?"_

_"O minuto acabou, o teste está pronto para você ver_", informou.

_"Obrigada, Jarvis,"_ ela sussurrou olhando para o objeto de plástico como se fosse algum tipo de coisa estranha.

Pepper ficou congelada. O que ela iria fazer?

"_Sra. Stark? O Sr. Stark estará chegando em dez minutos, você não deveria olhar para o teste de gravidez antes disso? Ou você está esperando o Sr. Stark?"_

"_Não"_, ela pulou de onde ela estava sentada_. "Jarvis, nem uma palavra para o Sr. Stark sobre isso, ok?"_

_"Você não vai dizer para o Sr. Stark?"_ o computador parecia um pouco inseguro.

_"Vamos ver, Jarvis. Talvez não há nada para contar",_ Pepper deu de ombros e pegou o teste, olhando para baixo. _"Duas linhas cor de rosa? Que diabos isso significa?"_ ela murmurou olhando para o objeto.

_"É positivo, Sra. Stark,"_ Jarvis disse calmamente.

Pepper olhou fixamente para o teste. Era positivo. Ela estava grávida. Pepper Stark estava grávida. Ela estava grávida de um filho de Tony Stark. Ela fungou, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. O que ela vai fazer agora? Como Tony iria reagir?

_"A Sra. Stark está triste com a notícia,? Na opinião geral, a gravidez é um motivo de celebração",_ disse Jarvis.

_"Eu não sei Jarvis,"_ Pepper murmurou.

"_Essa criança é uma coisa ruim?",_ o computador perguntou.

_"Não. É claro que não. Quero dizer ... eu estou com medo, Jarvis",_ disse Pepper, sentando-se novamente, sem levantar os olhos do teste. "_Eu estou com medo de Tony"._

_"Você acha que o Sr. Stark não será um bom pai?"_

_"Deus, Jarvis, não é isso. Tony será um pai maravilhoso, se ele quiser ser um!"_ , respondeu ela.

_"Você tem medo de que ele recuse a criança?"_ Jarvis chutou.

_"Sim",_ ela chorou.

_"Infelizmente, Sra. Stark, eu não posso lhe dar uma resposta direta a esse medo. Você deve falar com o Sr. Stark para obter respostas",_ disse Jarvis, após um minuto de silêncio._ "Mas, parabéns, Sra. Stark."_

_"Obrigada",_ ela riu em meio às lágrimas.

_"O Sr. Stark chegou",_ disse Jarvis.

Pepper levantou-se - colocando o teste em uma de suas gavetas e se observou no espelho. Ela parecia horrível. Sem maquiagem, o cabelo dela estava uma bagunça e seus olhos estavam agora vermelhos e inchados. Espirrando um pouco de água fria no rosto, Pepper escovou os cabelos e dando mais uma olhada no espelho, abriu a porta.

"_Pepper!"_ Ela ouviu Tony gritar_. "Estou de volta. Eu poderia ter morrido, eu quero um beijo,"_ ele exigiu, sua voz se aproximando.

Pepper balançou a cabeça com uma pequena risada. Toda vez que Tony vinha para casa de alguma missão da SHIELD - ou até mesmo apenas uma reunião - ele sempre vinha com: _"Eu poderia ter morrido, eu quero ser mimado", _e Pepper fazia isso alegremente. Na verdade, ela se perguntava se um daqueles momentos em que ela estava estragando ele, resultou no pequeno ser humano crescendo em seu estômago.

"_Aqui está a minha sempre bela esposa,"_ O sorriso de Tony era grande enquanto ele caminhava em direção a Pepper e a abraçou pela cintura. "_Sentiu minha falta_?"

Pepper balançou a cabeça, colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o encarou. Sem saltos altos, ela parecia pequena ao seu lado. _"Muito",_ ela murmurou beijando-o suavemente nos lábios.

"_Eu poderia ter morrido",_ ele fez beicinho. "_Eu quero mais do que um beijo!"_

_"Foi uma reunião com Fury e a equipe, quanto perigo mortal você poderia ter se colocado?"_ ela riu por provocá-lo – dando mais um pequeno beijo.

_"Eu não sei. Stevie poderia ter me atingido com seu escudo. Ele com certeza parecia que estava prestes a fazer isso e depois eu o interrompi, pela terceira vez,"_ Tony disse com um brilho maligno em seus olhos. _"Ah, e não vamos esquecer o nosso amigo Hulk! Ele poderia ter mudado de aparência ..."_

_"Você poderia parar de provocar seus companheiros de equipe, Tony?"_ ela suspirou com um sorriso brincalhão.

_"Muito divertido para parar",_ ele sorriu como um menino. "_Agora, me dá um beijo de verdade, Sra. Stark!"_

Feliz em conceber seu desejo, Pepper puxou seu colarinho e beijou-o profundamente. Os braços de Tony a agarraram com mais força contra ele quando ele aprofundou o beijo, saboreando-a. Era incrível o amor que ele sentia pela mulher em seus braços. Nunca uma vez em sua vida, Tony achou que ele poderia amar alguém assim. Ele estava apaixonado.

Voltando a respirar, ele notou seus olhos um pouco vermelhos. _"Você estava chorando?"_ ele franziu a testa.

_"Huh ... eu ... bem ..."_ ela gaguejou e ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Quando Pepper (Potts) Stark gaguejava? "_Eu estava assistindo uns filmes bobos durante todo o dia",_ disse ela sem muita convicção.

_"Oh, Titanic?"_ ele adivinhou e ela balançou a cabeça. _"Deveria ter adivinhado. Você está melhor?" _ele perguntou preocupado. Naquela manhã, antes de sair, ela vomitou o jantar da noite anterior, e mesmo depois dela dormir durante toda a noite, ela alegou estar exausta. Preocupado, ele queria ficar, mas ela quase o expulsou dizendo que era um erro e que ele tinha um trabalho a fazer.

_"Oh, eu estou bem",_ disse ela afastando-se de seu abraço. "_Nunca estive melhor"_, ela sorriu. "_Provavelmente foi alguma coisa que comi",_ Pepper deu-lhe um sorriso inseguro.

Tony olhou para ela por alguns minutos antes de franzir os lábios. "_Jarvis?"_

Pepper gemeu.

_"A Sra. Stark está bem, senhor. Ela só vomitou duas vezes depois que você saiu e ela descansou durante a tarde",_ disse Jarvis e Pepper deu um suspiro de alívio quando o computador não mencionou o que ela estava fazendo durante as últimas quatro horas (ela estava trancada no banheiro decidindo se faria o teste ou não, e, em seguida, decidia se iria fazê-lo, mas mudando de ideia, ela decidiu fazê-lo de uma vez por todas). _"Minha única preocupação é que a Sra. Stark não comeu nada!"_

_"Pep, eu pensei que você fosse à única responsável",_ disse Tony.

_"Eu não estou com fome, tudo me deixa doente",_ ela chorava sentada na cama.

_"Senhor, posso fazer uma sugestão?"_ Perguntou Jarvis.

_"Sempre",_ disse Tony.

_"Provavelmente um pouco de chá de limão e alguns biscoitos fará a Sra. Stark melhorar_", disse o computador.

Pepper revirou os olhos. Jarvis, até agora, estava pesquisando e dando informações sobre gravidez e bebês.

_"Tudo bem, então",_ Tony sorriu estendendo a mão a Pepper que a tomou. _"Por que você não vai até a sala, pegue um filme - exceto Titanic - para que possamos assistir juntos, e eu vou deixar seu chá e biscoitos prontos?"_

_"Parece um bom plano",_ ela sorriu e beijou sua bochecha.

_"Ok, só deixe-me me trocar",_ disse ele.

Balançando a cabeça, Pepper saiu da sala, deixando Tony sozinho. Ele pegou seu moletom antes de entrar no banheiro. Lá, ele se trocou e, em seguida, foi à procura de sua escova de dentes quando se deparou com uma coisa. Ele franziu o cenho para a pequena coisa - antes do choque estampar suas feições.

_"Jarvis?"_

_"Sim, senhor?"_

"_O que é isso?"_ Tony perguntou.

_"Um teste de gravidez, senhor_", o computador respondeu vagamente.

_"Positivo?"_ ele sussurrou.

_"Sim, senhor_", Jarvis confirmou.

Tony engoliu o seco ao fechar a gaveta. Este foi, provavelmente, a razão pela qual Pepper estava chorando, e não por causa de um maldito filme.

Enquanto isso, na sala de estar, Pepper estava quebrando seu cérebro pensando numa forma de dizer a Tony sobre a gravidez. Será que ele ficaria animado? Triste? Horrorizado? Ela suspirou e passou a mão em seu rosto. Ouviu-o descer e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

_"Você está bem, Pep?"_ ele perguntou em um tom leve e Pepper assentiu. _"Ótimo, vou fazer seu chá de limão ..."_

Ele era o homem mais doce quando ele queria, ela pensou olhando para ele deixando o cômodo para preparar algo para ela. Tony poderia ser um pai perfeito. Imaginar um mini Tony na oficina, ou criando um caos em torno da casa, trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Pepper.

Com quem seu bebê pareceria?

Se fosse um menino, Pepper se perguntava se ele teria o cérebro de seu pai, o sorriso e cachos castanhos. Com o seus olhos azuis, o pequeno Stark seria incomparável.

A menina teria que ter o temperamento e personalidade de seu pai, e então, Tony poderia sentir o que as pessoas ao redor dele sofrem algumas vezes, e ela teria os olhos e cabelos definitivamente de seu pai - e ainda o teria em suas mãozinhas.

Com todos esses pensamentos correndo pela sua mente, ela não podia deixar de estar animada, e ela também não sabia que Tony estava na frente dela.

_"Pepper!"_

Seus olhos azuis se assustaram com os dele. _"Huh?"_

_"Eu estou te chamando a minutos atrás",_ disse ele se divertindo e dando-lhe a caneca quente. _"Você tinha um olhar sonhador ... o que você estava pensando?"_

Pepper aceitou a caneca e beijou sua bochecha. _"Obrigada",_ disse ela tomando um gole. "_Oh, nada ... apenas ... coisas",_ ela respondeu com um pequeno encolher de ombros.

_"Que tipo de coisas?"_ Tony insistiu.

_"Oh, apenas ..."_ Pepper estava sem palavras_. "Tudo e nada",_ ela sorriu docemente para ele e bebeu seu chá.

Tony levantou as sobrancelhas. Então ela não iria dizer a ele?

_"Ok",_ disse ele tentando ficar confortável. "_Você escolheu o filme?"_

_"Não",_ ela murmurou. "_Talvez pudéssemos conversar?"_

_"Como quiser, Pep",_ Tony sorriu para sua esposa. _"Sobre o que?"_

_"Tony, você gosta de crianças?"_ ela perguntou sem rodeios.

Ele sorriu. _Aqui vamos nós_, ele pensou quando ele escolhia suas palavras cuidadosamente. _"Depende",_ disse ele.

_"De que?"_ ela franziu a testa.

_"São os meus filhos?"_ ele respondeu com uma pergunta.

Pepper empalideceu por um segundo, mas depois sorriu como uma excelente cara de pau. _"Qual é a diferença?"_, perguntou ela.

_"Bem, crianças de outras pessoas não seriam tão incríveis e únicas como um nosso",_ disse ele. _"Com nossos olhos herdados, meu incrível cérebro e nossas personalidades, seria incrível, você não acha?"_

_"Sim, eu sei disso",_ Pepper disse baixinho, colocando a caneca agora vazia na mesa de café.

Pepper o abraçou, e ficaram em silêncio. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e apertou seu corpo contra o dele.

_"Pep?"_ ele perguntou.

_"Sim, Tony?"_

"_Você tem algo a me dizer?"_ ele perguntou inocentemente.

_"Hm,"_ Pepper mordeu o interior da bochecha. "_Talvez ..."_

"_Então desembuche, solte na roda",_ ele insistiu.

_"Tony?"_, perguntou ela.

_"Sim, Pep?"_

_"Você anda abrindo minhas gavetas do banheiro?"_ ela imaginou com um pequeno sorriso.

_Essa mulher me conhece muito bem_, ele pensou rolando seus olhos.

_"Huh ... talvez",_ disse ele usando suas palavras contra ela.

Pepper balançou a cabeça, o único som na sala vinha do reator de Tony.

_"Tony?"_ ela perguntou de novo, um pouco mais suave.

_"Sim, Pep?"_ ele sorriu contra seu cabelo.

_"Estou grávida",_ Pepper sussurrou.

_"Eu sei, Pep",_ Tony sussurrou de volta, puxando seu queixo para que ele pudesse ver seus olhos. _"Eu te amo",_ disse ele roçando seu polegar em sua bochecha.

_"Eu também te amo"_, disse ela inclinando-se para seu toque. "_Esta é uma boa notícia, né?"_

_"É claro",_ disse ele. _"Por que não seria?"_ Tony perguntou confuso quando Pepper sentou-se ao lado dele e corou.

_"Eu não sabia o que esperar de você",_ ela confessou.

_"É esse o verdadeiro motivo por você estar chorando? E não porque DiCaprio teve a infelicidade de morrer de frio?"_ ele perguntou, brincando um pouco com ela.

Pepper concordou. "_Eu estava com medo ... que você não gostasse da notícia ... quero dizer ... nós nunca conversamos sobre isso ...",_ sua visão ficou turva devido às lágrimas. _"Eu estava com medo_."

_"Você é tão boba às vezes"_, ele riu puxando-a para um abraço reconfortante. _"Não, nós nunca conversamos sobre crianças, mas isso não significa que eu não pensei sobre isso. Porque não gostaria da notícia? No passado, ser pai era a coisa mais distante da minha mente, mas foi assim porque eu não tinha uma mulher ao meu lado ", _explicou Tony. _"Pep, podemos ter tantas crianças que você quiser, contanto que você seja a mãe ... e eu seja o pai, é claro."_

Ela riu em meio às lágrimas. _"Às vezes, você tem o seu jeito com as palavras, Stark!"_

"_Obrigado, Stark,"_ ele respondeu. _"Eu te amo, Pep, e este bebê também!"_

_"Eu também te amo, Tony",_ ela sussurrou antes de fechar o espaço entre eles e ela o beijou.

* * *

_"Eu vou ser pai. Ah! Minha vida é melhor do que a sua agora mesmo!"_

Steve riu ao ler a mensagem. Ele estava feliz por Stark, ele realmente estava. O homem às vezes podia se comportar como um idiota insensível, mas Steve sabia que ele amava Pepper mais do que tudo no mundo e que ele ia ser um bom pai.

_"Você já leu a notícia, Capitão?"_ Maria Hill perguntou vindo para a sala de treinamento.

Steve acenou com o telefone para Maria. "_Finalmente pegando o jeito com isso",_ ele suspirou. "_Mas, bom para ele",_ sorriu.

_"Sim, eu também penso assim,"_ Maria assentiu com um sorriso.

_"Agente Hill?"_ Steve perguntou depois de um momento.

_"Sim, Capitão?"_

_"Me chame de Steve e ... você está livre hoje à noite para um jantar?"_

Maria sorriu._ "Eu pensei que você nunca pediria!"_

* * *

_"Eu vou ser pai. Ah! Minha vida é melhor do que a sua agora mesmo!"_

Natasha olhou para a mensagem em seu telefone, e depois para o objeto de plástico na sua mão, à porta de madeira em frente a ela.

_"Bem, isso é irônico",_ disse ela.

* * *

_"Eu vou ser pai. Ah! Minha vida é melhor do que a sua agora mesmo!"_

Clint sorriu para a mensagem, levantando-se da cama ele bateu na porta do banheiro. _"Tasha, Stark vai ser pai"_, disse ele.

_"Eu sei",_ a voz veio de dentro. "_Ele não é o único!"_

* * *

_"Eu vou ser pai. Ah! Minha vida é melhor do que a sua agora mesmo!"_

_"Eu realmente espero que a criança seja como Pepper, eu não acho que o mundo vai sobreviver com dois Tony Stark",_ Bruce riu para si mesmo.

* * *

Hey! E aqui finalizo a tradução do primeiro capítulo. Ainda essa semana, postarei o segundo capítulo! :D


	2. Capítulo 2

E aqui está a tradução do _capítulo 2_ de **A Stark Pregnancy** escrita por **Catii'aSofii'a**! Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Pepper nunca pensou que Tony pudesse ficar tão animado com a ideia de ser pai, mas, como sempre, Tony Stark a surpreendia. Ele não perdeu tempo e informou seus amigos sobre a notícia e, na manhã seguinte, ele se levantou cedo (Tony Stark estava acordado _mais cedo_ do que ela) para que ele pudesse ir junto para a consulta com o médico. Ela estava deitada sobre a mesa, esperando a médica - e vendo Tony, que ainda não parava de se mover.

_"Por que está me olhando assim, Pep? Você anda fazendo isso por toda a manhã",_ ele franziu a testa.

_"Nada",_ ela sorriu tocando sua bochecha. "_Mas ... você está tão animado"_, Pepper deu uma risadinha.

"_Por que não estaria?"_ Tony revirou os olhos - beijando a palma da sua mão. "_Eu te amo. Não há como negar isso. E só porque eu não sou muito paternal ..."_

_"Ei, quem te disse isso?"_ Pepper interrompeu seu discurso em um tom suave. _"Claro que você é imprudente, se comporta como uma criança mimada de cinco a maior parte do tempo, é um narcisista ..." _Tony levantou as sobrancelhas para a esposa. _"Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Você tem um coração de ouro, Tony. Você projetou uma armadura para que você pudesse salvar o mundo. Que melhor exemplo que você pode dar ao nosso filho?"_ ela insistiu.

_"Só você para me fazer assim, Pep",_ ele sorriu inclinando-se para beijá-la suavemente nos lábios. _"Menino ou menina?"_ Tony perguntou de repente.

_"Eu não sei, e é cedo para dizer_," Pepper riu.

"_Bom dia, Sr. e Sra. Stark,"_ a médica (Tony absolutamente se recusou a ter um médico homem _"nenhum outro homem tocará em Pepper além de mim",_ foi seu brilhante argumento) chegou e entrou na sala de exame com um sorriso caloroso. _"Eu vejo que vocês tiveram uma boa notícia, ontem,"_ ela disse.

"_A melhor, Dra. Summers,"_ Pepper sorriu.

_"Eu vou fazer algumas perguntas regulares antes do exame, mas é rápido, eu sei que vocês devem ser um casal ocupado", _disse a Dra. Summers puxando uma cadeira para que ela pudesse sentar-se ao lado da mesa.

_"Não se apresse em nada, doutora, nosso filho está a acima de qualquer outra coisa",_ disse Tony.

Pepper já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

_"O que foi que eu disse?"_ Tony perguntou olhando de sua esposa quase chorando a médica que sorria.

_"Ah ... você",_ sussurrou Pepper um pouco chorosa.

_"Não se preocupe, Sr. Stark",_ disse Summers. "_São os hormônios. Eles estão em todo o lugar. Tive pacientes que choraram por causa de uma folha que caiu",_ ela riu.

Depois do interrogatório sobre sua saúde e seu histórico familiar, a Dra. Summers colocou a planilha na mesa e puxou a máquina de ultra-som, para perto. Pepper levantou a blusa de seda para que a Dra. Summers fosse capaz de aplicar o gel frio na barriga. Os rostos de Pepper e Tony estavam concentrados na tela preto e branco._ "Parece, Sra. Stark, que você está grávida de oito semanas," _Dra. Summers disse com um sorriso suave. "_As pálpebras do bebê, orelhas, lábio e a ponta do seu nariz já estão se formando, tudo está indo do jeito que deveria ser_", disse ao casal. "_E aqui ...",_ ela moveu um pouco o objeto que passava pela barriga de Pepper e tocou alguns botões. Logo, a rápida lufada de um coração batendo encheu a sala. Pepper fungou, derramando algumas lágrimas. _"... Nós temos os batimentos cardíacos do bebê."_

_"Uau ... isso é ..."_ Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Tony Stark não tinha ideia do que dizer. A pulsação fez tudo tão real. Ele ia ser pai.

* * *

Pepper decidiu que, uma vez que Tony estava saindo com os meninos para comemorar a boa notícia, ela gostaria de convidar as duas únicas mulheres que ela havia se aproximado nos últimos dois anos. Natasha e Maria. Pepper era viciada em trabalho e não tinha muita vida social. Seus dias de ocupação eram em torno de seu trabalho e seu marido, e as outras duas mulheres tinham basicamente a mesma vida. Seus focos eram o trabalho e seus homens.

_"Nat, Maria, obrigada por terem vindo",_ Pepper cumprimentou ambas as amigas no hall de entrada da cobertura da Torre Stark.

_"Nós é que precisamos agradecer,"_ Maria zombou de Pepper dando-lhe um breve abraço. _"Deu-nos um motivo para deixar a base da SHIELD",_ ela sorriu.

_"Olá, Pepper,"_ Natasha disse com um pequeno sorriso abraçando a mulher loira. "_Posso usar o banheiro rapidinho? Maria não me deu tempo para nada antes de sairmos", _ela lançou seu olhar mal-humorado para a colega de trabalho.

_"Claro, Nat, você sabe onde é,"_ Pepper sorriu.

Natasha acenou com a cabeça e em um ritmo rápido partiu para o banheiro.

_"Você não ouviu isso de mim, mas essa aí não está cem por cento hoje",_ murmurou Maria para Pepper quando se sentaram no sofá.

_"O que você quer dizer?"_ Pepper fez uma careta.

_"Eu não sei"_, Maria deu de ombros. _"Ela está no mundo da lua",_ disse ela. _"Mas vamos falar sobre você e o novo Tony. Você está grávida!"_ Maria sorriu.

_"Estou",_ Pepper riu.

_"Uau, e como você está se sentindo? E, por favor, diga-me tudo sobre a reação de Tony",_ pediu Maria.

_"Estou me sentindo bem. Só a dor no estômago que é meio chata. Eu não posso manter nada no estômago, e eu realmente não sei o porquê eles chamam isso de a 'doença da manhã' quando dura o dia todo,"_ Pepper revirou os olhos. "_Tony reagiu melhor do que o esperado",_ ela sorriu. "_Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse ficar tão animado com a ideia de ser pai. Eu não me casei com ele esperando filhos, Tony não era esse tipo de cara, mas, como sempre, ele me surpreendeu."_

_"Estou feliz por você, Pepper, eu realmente estou",_ disse Maria. "_Mas você não está preocupada que você criará duas crianças? Tony não se comporta exatamente como um adulto ..." _ela sorriu.

_"De alguma forma, eu não acho que Tony me dará muito problema",_ disse Pepper, com um ligeiro sorriso.

_"Desculpe,"_ Natasha disse timidamente, entrando no sala e se juntando as duas no sofá. _"Do que estamos falando?"_

_"A gravidez de Pepper e o futuro de Tony como pai",_ disse Maria.

_"Oh, claro",_ disse Natasha. "_Parabéns, Pepper_," ela sorriu abraçando a amiga loira. _"Eu realmente espero que essa criança seja como você ... para o bem de todos nós," _Natasha brincou.

_"Eu não acho que carma será assim para Tony,"_ Pepper riu. _"Você sabe o que dizem, alguns pais acabam se dando bem_", ela encolheu os ombros.

_"Sra. Stark, a limonada está pronta",_ disse Jarvis.

_"Oh, bem, obrigada Jarvis. Espero que vocês, meninas, não se importem de não ter margaritas__*****__ hoje, mas gravidez e bebida alcoólica não combinam"_, disse Pepper.

_"Isso não é problema, Pepper",_ disse Natasha e Pepper viu alguma coisa - alívio?

_"Está tudo bem para mim",_ Maria sorriu.

Uma vez que as meninas foram servidas com o suco fresco - era verão apesar de tudo - elas relaxaram de volta em seus lugares e conversaram sobre coisas pequenas.

_"Ontem, eu terminei a minha noite de uma forma muito interessante",_ disse Maria de repente.

"_Será que o Capitão finalmente a convidou para jantar?"_ Natasha perguntou e Maria ficou vermelha. "_Pensei que, ele iria tomar alguma atitude, sei lá... daqui um ano ...",_ ela encolheu os ombros brincando com o canudo de sua bebida.

_"Você e Steve? Já era tempo. Vocês dois, eu sempre soube que havia uma conexão,"_ Pepper sorriu.

_"Pare com isso, foi só um jantar",_ Maria disse, envergonhada. "_Nós somos bons amigos. Além disso, eu era a única atribuída a mostrar-lhe o mundo moderno desde o incidente de Loki a quase três anos atrás ... é normal que nós gastemos muito tempo juntos",_ disse ela.

_"Certo, porque você só gosta dele como um amigo,"_ Natasha brincou.

_"Cuide da sua própria vida, Romanoff,"_ Maria bufou e Pepper riu.

_"Sim, Romanoff, vamos falar sobre a sua vida",_ disse Pepper.

_"Eu não vejo nada que lhe interesse",_ disse Natasha.

_"Ah, vamos lá! Você e o Clint não pensam em oficializar a relação?"_ Pepper perguntou.

"_Vocês estão juntos há uma década ",_ disse Maria.

"_Isso é uma mentira",_ Natasha franziu a testa. "_Fomos parceiros por uma década. Juntos, juntos eu digo que só foi dois ou três anos ...", _ela murmurou.

_"Qual é, Romanoff, tanto faz",_ Maria balançou a cabeça.

_"Eu não sou do tipo que pensa em casamento_", Natasha disse, colocando o copo na mesa e parecendo muito deprimida por um momento. "_Ou maternal ..."_ Ela parou antes de se levantar e fazer uma corrida até o banheiro.

Pepper e Maria foram surpreendidas por um segundo antes delas se entreolharem_. "Oh, não me diga que ..."_ Pepper começou.

Maria riu, cuspindo sua bebida. _"Isso vai ser divertido!"_

Ambas as mulheres se levantaram e se aproximaram lentamente da porta do banheiro fechada. Elas podiam ouvir Natasha vomitando. Minutos depois, a porta se abriu e Natasha olhou para ambas_. "Limpe o sorriso do seu rosto, Hill,"_ ela resmungou.

_"Por que eu deveria? Você está grávida_", disse Maria.

_"Você não está feliz?"_ Pepper perguntou suavemente.

Natasha suspirou e voltou para a sala, sentando-se no sofá. _"Eu não sei, eu estou tonta",_ ela murmurou. "_Isso não pode ser bom",_ disse ela. "_Eu gostaria de poder dizer que eu estou tão entusiasmada quanto você,"_ Natasha olhou para Pepper. _"Mas eu não estou"_

_"Você já disse ao Clint?"_ Maria perguntou a Natasha que acenou positivamente com a cabeça_. "Bem, o que ele disse?"_

_"'Uau' ... foi o que ele disse,"_ Natasha disse a elas. "_Seu rosto ficou branco antes dele me dizer que a escolha seria minha", _sua voz tremeu, e ela limpou sua garganta. _"Que diabos ele quis dizer?" _ela continuou. _"Oh, eu sei o que ele quis dizer, mas ...",_ ela balançou a cabeça, antes de deixá-la cair em suas mãos.

_"Natasha, o que ele quer dizer ao dizer 'que a escolha é sua'?"_ Perguntou Pepper.

_"Clint me conhece. Ele é o único que me compreende. Ele conhece cada centímetro da minha personalidade ..."_

_"... E corpo ..."_ Maria apontou.

_"... E ele sabe que eu nunca pensei sobre uma vida futura,"_ Natasha deu um olhar para sua colega de trabalho e a morena deu de ombros. _"Eu disse a ele uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, que se eu tivesse a infelicidade de engravidar, gostaria de colocar um fim a isso, porque eu não sou maternal. Eu sou uma espiã. Uma assassina. Eu não sou talhada para ser babá, ter filhos e um cachorro. "_

_"Quantos agentes tem filhos, casas e maridos, e ainda trabalham conosco arriscando suas vidas?"_ Maria disse.

_"Eu não sou eles,"_ Natasha disse friamente.

_"Então você quer abortar",_ a morena disse irritada. _"Basta dizer isso em voz alta, Romanoff!"_

"_Garotas, se acalmem",_ pediu Pepper. "_Natasha, o que você quer? Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, se você quiser se livrar desse bebê porque você está com medo, esse é o caminho errado. Se você quiser fazer um aborto porque você vai recusar o bebê ... isso é outra coisa. Você precisa descobrir o que você realmente quer, e o que você realmente pensa ",_ a loira apertou os lábios. _"Claro, você não é o tipo de mãe tradicional. Isso não significa que você vai estragar tudo."_

"_Que tipo de coisas que eu iria ensinar ao bebê? Eu não sei cozinhar", _ela torceu o nariz.

"_Como dar um bom soco e deixar seus inimigos implorando por misericórdia?"_ Maria tentou.

Pepper e Natasha soltaram uma risada.

_"Pense sobre isso. Você e Clint estão tendo um bebê. Seus DNAs em uma única pessoa",_ disse Maria. "_Imaginem o quão foda seria essa criança_", a morena sorriu. _"Como o bebê do Stark_," ela apontou para Pepper. "_Eu aposto que ele terá um grande cérebro, será bonitão e se Deus for bom, ele vai ser uma pessoa humilde."_

"_Eu não sou o tipo ..."_

_"Ah, fica quieta!"_ Maria disse fazendo os olhos de Natasha se arregalaram._ "Você não é isso, você não é isso. Ok, eu entendo. Você nunca pensou nisso antes, você não estava planejando isso, você não sabe nada sobre bebês ... mas isso é o porquê há livros e filmes, e médicos ... e Deus, amigos! "_ ela disse pegando sua mão. _"Isso caminha nos dois sentidos, a propósito," _Maria disse, olhando para as duas amigas.

_"Clint e eu ... nós nem sequer vivemos juntos ..."_ Natasha murmurou.

_"Sim, vocês vivem_", Maria gemeu. _"Você só tem esse maldito apartamento, porque você quer ser independente, mesmo suas roupas estando basicamente, no apartamento dele. A única coisa que falta é a escova de dente."_

_"Vocês prestar muita atenção na nossa relação",_ Natasha fez uma careta.

_"Vocês dois são divertidos de se assistir,"_ Maria sorriu.

_"Ok, devemos parar de perturbar você,"_ Pepper riu. _"Seja qual for a sua decisão, você precisa ser positiva sobre isso. Tenho certeza de que Clint vai estar com você a cada passo do caminho. Assim como nós estaremos."_

Natasha acenou com a cabeça.

"_Agora, que tal alguns filmes românticos?"_ Perguntou Pepper.

* * *

Tony encontrou Clint na varanda do clube alugado apenas para o pessoal dos Vingadores para celebrar a notícia.

"_O que você está fazendo aqui?"_

_"Pensando_", Clint murmurou bebendo sua cerveja.

_"Em quem?"_ Tony insistiu.

_"Deixe-me em paz"_, Clint suspirou irritado.

_"Você não parece ok, o que está acontecendo?"_ Tony continuou ignorando a última declaração de seu amigo.

_"Você não ouviu o que eu disse?"_ Clint rosnou.

_"Eu escolhi não ouvir",_ foi sua resposta imediata.

Em algum lugar do lado de dentro, algo foi quebrado.

"_Eu juro que se isso for o Thor exigindo por mais bebida, vou chutá-lo para fora,"_ Tony murmurou passando a mão em seu rosto. "_Você pensaria que ele já aprendeu boas maneiras."_

_"Volte para sua festa, Stark, me deixe em paz",_ Clint balançou a cabeça.

_"Tudo bem",_ Tony deu de ombros e se levantou.

Clint franziu a testa. Tony foi fácil _demais._

_"Oi",_ ele ouviu Steve murmurar e ele sentiu vontade de bater com a cabeça no corrimão.

_"Será que Tony o mandou?"_ Clint rosnou.

_"Bem, ele pensou que você pudesse falar comigo",_ disse Steve recuando um pouco.

_"Inútil",_ Clint ouviu Tony murmurar do lado de dentro.

"_Feche a porta",_ pediu o arqueiro.

Steve puxou as portas de vidro fechando-as e sentou-se ao lado de Clint. _"Você está em conflito e se você sentir vontade de falar, eu sou um bom ouvinte. Somos uma equipe, certo? Precisamos ajudar uns aos outros, e não apenas no campo_", disse Steve.

_"Natasha está grávida",_ Clint disse em um só fôlego.

Steve abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

_"Sim, isso foi praticamente a minha reação também_", Clint murmurou bebendo o resto da cerveja.

_"Por que você está tão triste?"_ Steve franziu a testa. _"Você não está feliz?"_

_"Eu não posso me deixar ser feliz por algo que não vai durar",_ disse Clint.

_"O que você quer dizer?"_

"_Natasha não quer isso",_ Clint suspirou.

"_Ela te disse isso?"_ Perguntou Steve.

_"Há muito tempo atrás,"_ o arqueiro deu de ombros.

_"Antes ou depois de vocês ficarem juntos?"_

_"Antes e por que isso importa?"_

_"É importante porque ela poderia ter mudado de ideia_", Steve apontou. _"O que ela disse?"_

"_Nada, mas eu podia ler seu rosto",_ disse Clint. _"Ela não quer isso",_ ele apertou os lábios. _"Eu a amo, e quero estar com ela. Sei das limitações da Tasha e eu sei quando ela é empurrada para algo que ela não quer."_

"_Eu realmente não posso te dar um conselho se você não falar com ela",_ Steve disse colocando a mão em seu ombro. "_Eu vou manter essa conversa entre nós, não se preocupe. Deus sabe que Tony poderia acusá-lo de roubar sua atenção_", ele riu. "_Agora, vamos voltar para a festa antes que Tony envie Thor atrás de você!"_

* * *

Tony chegou na cobertura, estranhamente, não bêbado. Pepper estava no sofá lendo um livro de gravidez que comprou naquela manhã. _"Olá, querida",_ disse ele ficando ao lado dela e puxando o livro de suas mãos. _"Como foi sua noite?"_

"_Foi cansativo, as garotas já se foram, nós nos divertimos",_ explicou ela beijando-o suavemente. _"Como foi o seu?"_ perguntou ela passando a mão sobre seu cabelo macio. Seu filho deveria ter o cabelo ondulado...

_"Incrível, os caras e eu tivemos uma grande noite, todos eles ficaram muito animados e felizes por nós",_ disse Tony. _"Clint estava deprimente, mas ...",_ ele encolheu os ombros.

_"Sério?"_ Perguntou Pepper. _"Por quê?"_

_"Oh, ele estava feliz por nós e disse-me para lhe dar os parabéns, mas ele não estava se divertindo, sua mente estava em outro lugar",_ explicou Tony. "_Tentei falar com ele, mas sem sorte. Mandei o Capitão fazer o trabalho", _disse ele.

_"Provavelmente ele tem muita coisa em sua mente",_ disse Pepper sabendo exatamente por que Clint estava agindo do jeito que ele estava. _"Podemos ir para a cama? Eu estava esperando por você", _ela perguntou.

_"Claro que podemos, Pep",_ Tony disse beijando a bochecha dela e se levantou. "_Nosso filho se comportou?"_

_"Sim, ele se comportou_", Pepper sorriu. _"Eu não vomitei ... muito e eu fui capaz de comer e manter a minha comida na maior parte do tempo."_

"_Viu? Ele está sendo um bom menino",_ Tony disse quando eles subiram as escadas até seu quarto.

"_Ou menina",_ disse Pepper.

_"Eu acho que é um menino",_ Tony balançou a cabeça. _"Podemos ter a Garota de Ferro após o Garoto de Ferro",_ ele brincou.

Pepper riu e balançou a cabeça. Ela realmente mal podia esperar para seu bebê nascer.

* * *

Quando Clint entrou em seu apartamento, as luzes estavam apagadas e tudo estava quieto. Ele suspirou. Natasha estava, provavelmente, em seu apartamento, já que ela o estava evitando como uma praga desde a noite passada. Nessa noite, quando ela lhe disse que estava grávida, ele não podia acreditar. Ele sentiu uma turbulência de emoções. Primeiro foi o choque. Em seguida, houve o amor, o amor pela mulher que estava grávida e por seu filho. Depois disso, foi medo, porque ele sabia que Natasha não era uma mulher que queria uma família. Mesmo agora, que eles praticamente viviam juntos e ela ainda tinha seu apartamento. Ela sempre voltava para seu apartamento pela manhã - para ficar pronta - e eles se encontravam de volta na SHIELD. Ela era complicada de amar, mas Clint não se importava.

Entretanto, quando Clint chegou ao seu quarto, ele ficou surpreso ao ver Natasha dormindo em sua – _nossa_, ele pensou - cama, seu cabelo vermelho esparramado sobre o travesseiro, uma mão escondida debaixo de sua face, e a outra descansando em seu estômago.

Calmamente ele tirou sua bermuda e caiu na cama atrás dela. Quase instantaneamente, ela mudou de posição para que seus corpos ficassem completamente ligados. Clint beijou a nuca de seu pescoço antes de se ajeitar para dormir.

_"Você está preso_", ela murmurou.

Seus olhos se abriram. _"O quê?"_

Natasha se virou. Seu rosto estava agora em seu peito - logo acima de seu coração - e suas mãos rodearam seu torso. _"Você está preso comigo, para sempre_", disse ela em um tom vulnerável.

_"Eu pensei que fosse o contrário_", ele brincou mexendo com seus cachos vermelhos.

_"Bem ...",_ ela apertou os lábios. _"Não é. Além disso, eu estou tendo esse bebê_", ela respirava.

Clint congelou - o que não passou despercebido por Natasha. "_Clint?"_

_"Você está falando sério?"_ ele sussurrou.

_"Sim",_ ela concordou. "_Eu sei o que eu disse, há muito, muito tempo atrás, que eu nunca iria ter um bebê, mas ... Eu não estava falando sobre o nosso bebê",_ Natasha estava lutando com as palavras dela, ela era muito ruim com discursos emocionais. _"Eu tive muito tempo para pensar hoje, e eu quero isso."_

_"Graças a Deus",_ ele respirou puxando seu rosto em direção ao seu para que ele pudesse beijá-la profundamente.

_"Acho que você quer ele também",_ Natasha riu quando eles pararam o beijo para respirar.

_"Sim, sim, eu quero, mas eu nunca poderia forçá-la a nada",_ disse ele colando suas testas.

Natasha só o beijou novamente. Uma vez, ela prometeu a si mesma que não amaria. Isso é uma fraqueza, isso era para crianças. Mas seu companheiro, seu amigo, seu amante, a fez mudar de ideia. Clint era o único com quem Natasha estava disposta a dar uma chance.

* * *

**Margarita:* **Uma bebida baseada em Tequila (origem mexicana). Tequila é uma cidade perto de Guadalajara, onde estão as principais destilarias dessa bebida, feita a partir de agave azul (que nada tem a ver com o cáctus saguaro - símbolo de quase tudo que vem do México -, presente, inclusive, em muitas taças de margaritas).


	3. Capítulo 3

E aqui está a tradução do penúltimo capítulo de **A Stark Pregnancy** escrita por **Catii'aSofii'a**! Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Quatro meses depois**_

_**Mansão Stark - Malibu**_

Ao longo dos anos, era fácil perceber que os Vingadores eram mais do que uma equipe de amigos. Eles eram uma família disfuncional. Eles estavam sempre lá um para o outro. No campo ou simplesmente ... tentando montar um quarto de bebê...

_"Eu não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa ideia"_ Tony disse virando-se para sua mulher; com a barriga enorme.

"_Tony, eles estarão aqui a qualquer minuto, além disso, o que poderia dar errado? É apenas um quarto de bebê,"_ Pepper riu.

_"Eu poderia pagar para ter o quarto pronto em 24 horas. Somos ricos, sabia?"_ Tony suspirou.

"_Tony, esses são os nossos bebês",_ Pepper começou a esfregar sua barriga de seis meses. _"Eu quero fazer isso como uma família. Eu não quero estranhos arrumando o quarto dos gêmeos porque a emoção não será a mesma. Mais tarde na vida deles, você poderá se gabar sobre tudo. O como você arrumou o quartinho deles com suas próprias mãos."_

Tony suspirou. Aquela mulher tinha os sentimentos e as palavras certas, ela deveria receber um prêmio. "_Tudo bem, mas só avisando, o Thor e o Capitão gostam de complicar as coisas simples, e se até o final do dia, arrumar o quartinho deles parecer uma Terceira Guerra Mundial e não um paraíso dos bebês... não é minha culpa",_ Tony levantou as mãos em defesa e Pepper revirou os olhos, mudando a página de seu livro.

_"Tony, você gosta de Olivia para uma menina?"_ Pepper perguntou enquanto lia um livro com todos os nomes possíveis para dar aos seus bebês.

_"Não, vamos encontrar alguma coisa... melhor, adequado para uma pequena princesa, ok?"_ Ele disse, entretido com sua própria versão do iPad - o iStark (sim, ele ganhou várias reviradas de olhos com isso) - onde ele tinha o plano dimensional para montar o quarto.

Pepper suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Eles ainda teriam que decidir sobre o nome da menina. Eles nunca concordavam com os nomes escolhidos. Em sua última consulta, houve um pouco de surpresa. Aparentemente, o casal estava esperando gêmeos. Um dos bebês estava se escondendo atrás de seu irmão e uma vez que os batimentos cardíacos estavam tão em sincronia, a Dra. Summers nunca percebeu até que os últimos membros foram mostrados na ultra-sonografia, onde havia mais do que um bebê. O primeiro bebê era uma menina. O segundo ainda não se tinha certeza e parecia se esconder. "_Então não é como o pai",_ Pepper provocou Tony que bufou de brincadeira antes de sorrir.

_"Senhor, seus convidados estão aqui",_ disse Jarvis.

_"Deixe-os entrar"_ Tony disse, e então suspirou. _"Isso vai se tornar uma bagunça",_ ele se virou para Pepper que lhe soprou um beijo.

_"Pepper",_ Steve cumprimentou, entrando primeiramente na sala de estar. "_Você está deslumbrante, sabia que você está maravilhosa?"_ Ele sorriu se aproximando. "_Oh, por favor, não se levante_", ele disse a Pepper quando a viu se levantando. _"Descanse, você precisa disso_", Steve sorriu beijando o topo de seu cabelo.

_"Obrigada",_ disse Pepper. _"É ótimo ver você, Steve!"_

"_Onde está a minha saudação, amor?"_ Tony brincou.

_"Oi, Tony_," Steve disse sem rodeios.

"_O quê? Nada de 'você está deslumbrante'"_? o bilionário se mostrou indignado. "_Bem, isso é rude!"_

Pepper riu e os lábios de Steve se curvaram em um sorriso.

_"Donzela Pepper",_ o vozeirão de Thor assustou a todos. _"Você parece absolutamente incrível", _ele sorriu para ela, beijando seus dedos.

_"Obrigada, Thor_," Pepper sorriu. _"Olá Jane",_ ela cumprimentou a cientista por trás de Thor.

_"Obrigada por me convidar, Pepper_," Jane disse sentando-se ao lado da mulher grávida. _"Olá Tony_", disse ela.

"_Obrigado, querida Jane, 'você' tem boas maneiras",_ disse Tony de pé. _"Vocês dois, parem de relaxar, temos trabalho a fazer"_, disse ele apontando o quarto no andar de cima com o polegar.

Ambos Thor e Steve assentiram e seguiram Tony. "_Aqui está o projeto. A sala vai ser de uma cor dourada muito leve, com móveis brancos que temos que montar",_ ele começou. _"Então, vamos começar a pintar o quarto e depois nós vamos cuidar dos berços. Mas, cuidado, lembre-se de suas forças incomuns. São berços muito caros. Eles foram enviados aqui da Europa_", ele olhou incisivamente para Thor.

"_O quê?"_ o semideus franziu a testa.

"_Apenas ... cuidado,"_ Tony suspirou.

Dentro do quarto vazio, havia alguns baldes de tinta dourados.

"_O que vamos fazer?"_ Thor perguntou pegando um dos poucos baldes.

_"Vamos pintar",_ Steve respondeu.

_"Como?"_ Thor perguntou.

Tony só passou a mão em seu rosto. Ele esperava que Banner chegasse muito em breve, ele não saberia como lidar com esses dois sozinho.

"_Nós retiramos a tampa e usamos o líquido de dentro para pintar as paredes brancas",_ explicou Tony como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos.

Thor cantarolou em resposta.

Steve pegou um pincel e um balde e decidiu que iria pintar a parede norte. Tony voltou para o projeto dimensional que ele e Pepper tinham feito.

O semideus, no entanto, estava olhando para o balde com interesse. Ele removeu a tampa, colocando-a no chão. Tony encolheu-se quando viu a pequena tampa no chão de madeira. Em seguida, Thor olhou para o líquido no interior do balde, em seguida, para a parede.

_"Isso aqui vai ali?"_ Ele perguntou a Tony apontando para a parede.

"_Sim, Cachinhos Dourados, é isso. Apenas coloque- VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO?"_

Tony não foi capaz de sequer terminar de explicar tudo. Quando Thor ouviu a confirmação para a sua pergunta, ele só balançou o balde, e tacou a tinta dourada espirrando na parede e no chão. A mandíbula de Steve caiu.

_"Pronto,"_ Thor realmente sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

_"Seu grande idiota",_ Tony assobiou.

_"Errr, Thor, você não deveria usar o pincel?"_ Steve disse incerto agitando o objeto em questão.

Thor fez uma careta. "_Oh, foi mal",_ ele encolheu os ombros.

Tony só deu um tapa na testa. Por que, oh! por que, ele tinha que concordar com Pepper? "_Agora, olhe para essa bagunça",_ ele murmurou. _"Por que você não vai para a sala ao lado e monte os berços em vez disso?"_

O semideus assentiu e deixou cair o balde com um pouco mais de força do que um ser humano normal. Tony assobiou. Thor saiu do quarto para o cômodo do lado, cheio de caixas. O bilionário seguiu. "_As caixas bem ali, é onde está o primeiro berço. Faça isso primeiro. Tem instruções e eu acho que você já sabe como lê-las", _disse Tony.

"_Não se preocupe, amigo",_ disse Thor.

_"Eu não estou tão certo sobre isso",_ resmungou Tony.

* * *

Lá embaixo, Jane e Pepper estavam bem humoradas conversando sobre suas vidas.

_"Thor quer me levar para Asgard. Ele disse que se nós nos casarmos, precisa ser lá",_ explicou Jane.

_"Você está com medo?"_

_"De viver em outro planeta? Absolutamente",_ disse Jane. "_Mas ainda assim é emocionante, e eu o amo",_ ela sorriu.

"... _VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO?_" Elas ouviram Tony gritando lá em cima.

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares e riram. "_Está começando_", afirmou Jane.

_"Oh, bem, eu só espero que meus filhos tenham seu quarto até o final do dia,"_ Pepper riu.

_"Eu acho que você está pedindo um milagre",_ Jane riu. "_Não era para o Banner estar aqui?"_

_"Ele está atrasado, mas ele vai estar aqui_", disse Pepper. _"Você já falou com a Natasha?"_

_"Sim, na verdade eu falei com ela faz alguns dias. Ela é uma pessoa que eu realmente nunca esperava ver constituir uma família",_ disse Jane. _"Quero dizer, sempre foi claro o quanto ela ama o Clint, mas ao ponto de ter uma família? Fiquei chocada, sério."_

_"As pessoas podem surpreender-nos as vezes, e ela só precisava encontrar alguém que aceitasse ela e estivesse disposto a esperar",_ a loira deu de ombros.

_"Thor realmente se ofereceu para ajudá-los a arrumar tudo. Você sabe, uma vez que ele está ajudando Tony, ele pode ajudá-los também. Ambos pareciam aterrorizados com a ideia",_ disse Jane divertida.

No andar de cima um barulho de madeira se quebrando fez as mulheres pularem de susto.

_"Eu acho que eu vou me arrepender da minha decisão muito em breve",_ Pepper suspirou e Jane riu.

_"Eu o amo, ele tem um coração muito bom, mas eu não acho que isso é um tipo de trabalho para ele",_ Jane riu.

_"SEU IDIOTA!"_ Tony gritou.

"_Mas estava escrito que era para colocá-los juntos",_ Thor se defendeu.

_"Sim, colocá-los juntos, e não esmagá-los juntos. Quem você pensa que é? Nosso amigo verde?"_ Tony resmungou. _"Fora daqui. Desça as escadas para ver se as mulheres precisam de algo. Não 'toque' em nada",_ disse ele.

Poucos segundos depois, Thor estava descendo as escadas com uma careta no rosto. Havia tinta dourada espirrada em suas roupas. _"Querido, o que foi que eu disse?"_ Jane perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"_Que eu devia ter cuidado. Mas minha linda, eu tentei",_ disse Thor.

"_Eu sei, querido,"_ Jane riu.

_"Posso servir de alguma ajuda para vocês, belas donzelas_?", perguntou ele.

Pepper e Jane trocaram um olhar. "_Ele pode fazer milk shake",_ Jane deu de ombros. _"Até agora, essa é a única coisa que ele é capaz de fazer sem quebrar nada."_

_"Sim, essas bebidas. Posso prepará-las",_ Thor sorriu.

_"Ok,"_ Pepper concordou. "_Você sabe onde é a cozinha, Thor. As frutas estão na geladeira",_ ela sorriu.

Thor assentiu com um sorriso e desapareceu para a cozinha.

_"Sra. Stark? O Dr. Banner chegou",_ Jarvis informou.

"_Deixe-o entrar",_ disse Pepper.

Poucos minutos depois, Bruce entrou na sala - cumprimentando as mulheres com um sorriso caloroso. Ele beijou a cabeça de Pepper e a bochecha de Jane. _"O que os caras estão fazendo?"_ Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. _"Tudo está um pouco quieto demais",_ observou.

_"Bem, eu tenho certeza que Thor já destruiu um dos berços. E o quarto das crianças está pela metade",_ Pepper começou e os lábios de Bruce contorceram-se em um sorriso. _"Mas, agora Tony e Steve estão lá em cima e Thor está na cozinha"_, disse ele.

_"Na cozinha?"_ As sobrancelhas de Bruce subiram para o seu couro cabeludo._ "Isso é um pouco perigoso, vocês não acham?"_

"_Vamos encarar os fatos, tudo é perigoso quando Thor está envolvido",_ Jane riu.

_"Eu vou manter meus olhos sobre o nosso amigo Deus",_ Bruce sorriu.

Ao entrar na cozinha, Bruce ficou surpreso ao ver tudo intacto e Thor cortando as frutas frescas. Bruce sabia que Jane tinha que ser a responsável, ele já tinha ouvido que milk shakes eram uma das bebidas preferidas de Jane.

_"Bruce, ficaria contente se você se juntasse a mim," _Thor sorriu para o amigo. "_Eu não fui muito útil lá em cima",_ o semideus disse encolhendo os ombros.

"_É, me falaram",_ Bruce deu uma risadinha. "_Quer ajuda?"_

"_Eu cuido disso, meu bom amigo,"_ Thor disse satisfeito consigo mesmo.

O semideus pegou a tigela com a fruta cortada e foi até o liquidificador - colocando a fruta e o leite dentro. Bruce estava achando que tudo estava indo um pouco bem demais. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando Thor esqueceu a tampa do liquidificador.

_"Thor, não se esqueça de ...",_ ele tentou, mas um pouco tarde demais.

Thor acionou o liquidificador na velocidade máxima e os seus conteúdos foram espalhados por toda a cozinha e nos dois Vingadores.

"_Oh,"_ Thor disse desligando o liquidificador.

Bruce respirou fundo; o outro cara não precisava aparecer ali. Além disso, ele estava ali para distrair Thor, então ele aprendeu a não deixar seu temperamento tirar o melhor dele.

_"Eu vou limpar isso",_ disse Thor.

_"Ótimo",_ Bruce disse virando-se e saindo da cozinha.

Jane e Pepper assistiram Bruce passar por elas – subindo as escadas - coberto de frutas e leite.

_"Eu acho que o Thor esqueceu a tampa do liquidificador,"_ Jane disse e Pepper riu.

* * *

_**Clint e Natasha (Nova) Casa - Nova Iorque**_

_"Diga-me outra vez ..."_ Clint respirou ao deixar a última caixa no chão do quarto. _"... Por que tivemos que mudar?"_

Natasha levantou uma sobrancelha. _"Meu apartamento era pequeno, e o seu era perigoso_", ela encolheu os ombros.

_"Perigoso?"_ Clint repetiu com incredulidade.

"_Olha, nós precisávamos de algo a mais para as crianças, ok? Um novo começo,"_ Natasha disse cruzando os braços. _"Você só está reclamando porque você teve que fazer todo o trabalho duro",_ ela sorriu.

_"Bem, e por que não poderíamos aceitar a ajuda de nossos amigos_?" Clint perguntou sentando-se no chão.

"_Thor? Você está brincando? Ele é uma boa pessoa, mas eu quero a minha casa nova intacta, muito obrigada",_ Natasha revirou os olhos. "_Além disso, vamos ter ajuda. Maria chega amanhã."_

"_Ela vai às compras com você",_ Clint apontou.

_"Exatamente. Você quer ir no lugar dela_?" ela jogou de volta para ele.

"_Não, não, estou bem",_ ele deu um sorriso encantador e ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso.

Natasha se sentou em um dos sofás parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

"_Tasha?"_, perguntou ele.

_"Quando você vai sair para a sua missão?"_ ela suspirou.

Desde que ela ficou grávida e a notícia chegou a Fury, Natasha foi então "banida" do trabalho de campo, e agora ela estava trabalhando como consultora para várias missões. Ela estava infeliz, naturalmente, Natasha odiava a papelada e, basicamente, é o que ela estava fazendo no momento. O que ela odiava era ver Clint indo em missões sem ela.

_"Daqui dois dias",_ respondeu ele. _"Mas se você quiser, eu posso dizer a Fury para encontrar alguém",_ Clint ofereceu.

_"Não",_ ela disse. _"Você precisa ir. Você é o melhor. Já é ruim o suficiente o fato de eu não poder ir. Apenas me prometa que vai ser cuidadoso. Eu não quero lidar com os seus machucados sozinha, entendeu?"_ ela tentou brincar, mas suas preocupações eram muito claras para ele.

_"Você sabe que você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente, Tasha",_ ele sorriu levantando-se do chão - para que ele pudesse sentar-se ao lado dela.

_"Quanto tempo?"_

_"Duas semanas. Mas você nem vai sentir falta de mim. Esta casa ainda precisa de muito trabalho",_ ele sussurrou envolvendo um braço em volta de seus ombros.

Sua nova casa estava praticamente vazia e as paredes eram todas brancas. Inicialmente, ele estremeceu, porque o lembrou de um hospital, e ele não gostava disso. Eles só tinham algumas caixas com suas coisas e eles não tinham muito. Ambos chegaram à conclusão de que eles mal tinham coisas por qual eles deveriam ser apegados, eles não eram esses tipos de pessoas, mas com o bebê, isso iria mudar. O bebê que precisava de um bom ambiente para crescer, por isso eles estavam agora vivendo nos subúrbios de Nova Iorque (isso ainda estava um pouco inacreditável para ambos, ver o quanto a vida tinha mudado). Ambos queriam a criança, o que eles nunca quiseram ou planejaram.

_"Você vai perder a próxima consulta",_ ela murmurou.

_"Sinto muito",_ ele suspirou.

_"É o nosso trabalho, nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer",_ Natasha deu de ombros.

Clint beijou sua testa e a abraçou. _"Se você precisar de alguma coisa, conversa com Maria e se for urgente, não hesite em me ligar."_

_"Eu não quero atrapalhá-lo",_ disse ela.

"_Eu sou um menino grande, eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo",_ ele fez uma careta. _"Você e nosso bebê vem em primeiro lugar."_

_"Obrigada por me aturar_", Natasha sorriu.

"_Isso vem com o 'eu te amo' ",_ ele riu. "_Você sabe, nós vamos ficar bem",_ disse ele depois de um minuto de silêncio.

_"Sim, eu acho que vamos",_ Natasha suspirou. _"Eu só estou com medo de nosso filho nos odiar."_

"_Nos odiar? Por quê?"_

_"Olá? Casal de mestres assassinos como o Tony mesmo diz? O que nosso filho fará, quando ele ou ela descobrir o que fazemos para ganhar a vida?"_

"_Tasha, você está se preocupando com nada",_ disse Clint. "_Acredite em mim, nosso filho nos verá como heróis, nunca matamos pessoas boas. Todo sangue em nossas mãos, é sangue ruim, ok?"_

_"Eu só quero que isso funcione_", ela sussurrou_. "Eu não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo. Nunca segurei um bebê ..."_

"_Isso é uma mentira, eu me lembro de uma de nossas missões, você entrou em um prédio em chamas para salvar uma criança esquecida",_ Clint a interrompeu. _"Eu nunca estive mais orgulhoso de você. Eu acho ... Eu acho que esse foi o momento onde eu percebi que eu te amava",_ ele sorriu.

_"Nós vamos ficar bem", _ela respirou com um sorriso.

_"Esse é o espírito"_, ele riu beijando a bochecha dela.

"_Agora, pare de ser preguiçoso, Barton, há mais caixas no carro",_ ela brincou com ele.

Clint sorriu e beijou-a suavemente. "_Sim, querida",_ disse ele com um pouco de provocação, e ela deu-lhe um tapa no braço.


	4. Capítulo 4

E aqui está a tradução do último capítulo de **A Stark Pregnancy** escrita por **Catii'aSofii'a**! Bem, a estória não acabou, pois a autora ainda publicou uma continuação, falando sobre a criação das crianças, e logo, logo estarei publicando ela traduzida aqui. Fiquem atentos e boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Tony Stark não era conhecido por seu profundo amor pelas pessoas ou coisas. Ele meio que não amava nada além dele mesmo até poucos anos atrás, quando a vida decidiu que deveria lhe ensinar uma lição. Tony percebeu que ele amava Pepper - um ponto fundamental na sua mudança irrefutável. Ele também aprendeu a amar o mundo em que vive, através da construção do Homem de Ferro. Tony também adorava fazer parte dos Vingadores. Mas nada, _nada,_ nunca vai chegar perto do: amar algo com sua carne e seu sangue. Tony não estava ciente de que ele poderia amar algo, tão, mas tão dolorosamente em apenas um segundo. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e algumas lágrimas escorregaram, mas ele não era menos homem por isso. Afinal de contas, seus filhos tinham acabado de nascer e roubaram seu coração ali mesmo - apenas por gritar ao mundo o quão insuportável foi estarem sendo tão rudemente retirados do ventre da mamãe.

_"Tony",_ Pepper sussurrou puxando sua mão.

Ele voltou os olhos para a esposa cansada. "_Você fez um trabalho incrível, Pep, eu estou tão orgulhoso de você",_ disse Tony ao tentar manter a voz sem tremer. _"Eu te amo",_ ele respirou beijando sua testa.

_"Eu também te amo",_ ela deu um sorriso cansado.

_"Papai, sua menina está pronta",_ a enfermeira sussurrou trazendo uma coisinha rosa para Tony.

Tony olhou para Pepper e ela apenas acenou com a cabeça. Olhando de volta para a enfermeira ele sentiu algo estranho. Como se segura um bebê? _"Eu poderia quebrá-la",_ disse ele. _"Eu realmente não sei como segurá-la e ..."_ Pepper e as enfermeiras riram.

_"Não se preocupe, Sr. Stark,"_ a enfermeira - Jenna - sorriu calorosamente para ele. "_Isso vem naturalmente, eu garanto isso."_

Jenna transferiu a menina para os braços de seu pai e Tony tentou encontrar uma boa posição. "_Aqui vai,"_ ela sussurrou.

Um pouco abalado ele relaxou os braços - os olhos grudados na linda menina se contorcendo em seu colo que chorava com os olhos fechados. "_Está tudo bem, está tudo bem", _ele a acalmou e ela parou de se contorcer. "_Aqui está, você está segura e eu sei que o mundo real é uma porcaria, mas vou fazê-lo melhor para você",_ Tony disse em um tom abafado.

O bebê choramingou novamente - abrindo os olhos e encarando os olhos marrons de Tony. Ele deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro. Esses eram os mais lindos olhos azuis que ele já tinha visto. "_Ela é linda"_, disse ele, virando-se para olhar para sua esposa, que estava chorando em silêncio. _"Ela se parece com você", _ele sorriu. _"Oi, Sarah, eu sou o papai mais legal que você poderia ter pedido",_ ele sorriu para a menina, balançando-a gentilmente em seus braços.

_"O menino está pronto",_ a outra enfermeira, Helen, levou o segundo filho, que acabou por ser um menino, sobre a sua mãe que ansiosamente tomou-o nos braços.

_"Oi, lindo",_ ela balbuciou olhando para o bebê quieto que apenas olhou para ela - com olhos que se assemelham as da sua irmã. "_Oh, Tony, olhe para ele. Olhe para os dois! Você pode acreditar nisso?" _Pepper balançou a cabeça, com lágrimas escorrendo livremente de seus olhos. _"Estou muito feliz",_ ela engasgou com um soluço.

_"É por isso que está saindo água de seus olhos?"_ ele brincou olhando amorosamente para os seus dois filhos.

_"Estou feliz e meus hormônios ainda estão à solta",_ ela murmurou em meio às lágrimas.

_"Eu sei, querida, estou apenas brincando",_ Tony sorriu e sentou-se cuidadosamente ao lado de Pepper em sua cama.

_"Ele tem o seu nariz"_, Pepper ressaltou.

"_Ela tem seus lábios",_ disse ele.

_"Eles são nossos",_ ela arfava. _"Nós os fizemos."_

_"E como tudo o que fazemos, eles são impecáveis",_ ele sorriu olhando para seu garotão. "_Eles estão finalmente aqui",_ Tony murmurou.

_"Sebastian e Sarah_," Pepper sorriu, orgulhosa dos nomes que finalmente escolheu - há dois dias, a partir de uma lista de 100.

"_Estamos aqui, nós realmente somos pais",_ ele riu.

"_Sr. e Sra. Stark, teremos de pegar a pequena Sarah e Sebastian para fazer os testes de rotina e Sra. Stark, você precisa ser limpada e ser transferida para o seu quarto, você vai tê-los de volta em pouco tempo",_ Jenna disse, aproximando-se do casal - empurrando à sua frente, dois berços de plástico.

_"Já?"_ Tony fez uma careta.

"_Eu sei, você não quer deixá-los ir",_ Jenna sorriu. _"Mas, Sr. Stark, você pode ir até o berçário e vê-los, enquanto minha colega cuida da sua esposa,"_ ela ofereceu. "_Além disso ... seus amigos ..."_ ela parecia um pouco divertida_. "Está na sala de espera",_ concluiu.

_"Você deve ir a deixá-los saber que está tudo OK_", disse Pepper, enquanto acenava para a enfermeira que pegava Sebastian. Ela beijou sua testa, antes de entregá-lo a Jenna - que abraçou-o suavemente antes de colocá-lo no berço.

O processo foi repetido com Sarah e o casal Stark observou a enfermeira sair da sala de parto. Tony virou-se para Pepper e, em seguida, beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. "_Obrigado"_, ele sussurrou deixando suas testas coladas.

_"Pelo que, querido?"_ ela perguntou tocando sua bochecha.

"_Ficando comigo, me amando, me dando dois filhos lindos",_ Tony murmurou. _"Eu nunca mereci você e você poderia ter feito uma escolha bem melhor, mas você ficou comigo_."

_"Eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado, Tony,"_ Pepper sussurrou. "_Claro, você pode ser um completo idiota às vezes, mas esse é o homem por quem me apaixonei. Me apaixonei pelo homem que às vezes age como uma criança, mas tem um coração de ouro e quando ele quer, ele pode ser o mais extraordinário ser humano, arriscando a sua própria vida para salvar a dos outros. "_

_"Eu te amo",_ ele sorriu e beijou-a novamente.

"_Eu também te amo, Tony",_ disse Pepper.

_"Sr. Stark, eu sugiro que você vá dar as boas notícias para seus amigos enquanto nós cuidamos de sua esposa",_ Helen disse com um sorriso caloroso. _"Ela estará em seu quarto em pouco tempo."_

"_Vai, Tony",_ disse Pepper.

Com um aceno de cabeça e um último beijo apaixonado, Tony saiu da sala de parto, andando pelo corredor com uma espécie de energia eletrizante em seus passos. Ele se aproximou da sala de espera e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. Todo mundo estava lá. Bem, exceto Clint e Natasha, mas os dois também estavam se preparando para o nascimento do bebê deles, e Natasha – aos 8 meses - não estava autorizada a voar grávida. Mas ... Steve, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Maria, Phil, Rhodey e Happy estavam lá. O grupo todo olhou para Tony, esperando notícias.

_"E então?"_ Rhodey quebrou o silêncio.

_"Eu sou pai",_ Tony sorriu. "_Um menino e uma menina",_ disse ele e, de repente ele se viu envolvido em um par de abraços, tapinhas nas costas e coro de 'parabéns'.

_"Quais são os seus nomes, Tony?"_ Jane perguntou encostada em Thor que beijava o cabelo dela.

"_Sebastian e Sarah",_ Tony disse com orgulho. _"Eles serão as crianças mais mimadas desta terra",_ ele sorriu.

_"Eu não duvido,"_ Steve riu.

_"Como está Pepper_?" Perguntou Phil.

_"A enfermeira está cuidando dela e ela estará em seu quarto em pouco tempo",_ disse Tony. "_Vocês podem visitá-la, mas apenas se ela não estiver dormindo."_

_"E os bebês, onde eles estão?"_ Maria perguntou.

"_Fazendo os exames de rotina, eles estarão no berçário",_ Tony sorriu.

_"Ah, cara, você é tão sortudo,"_ Rhodey disse com um grande sorriso, colocando um braço em volta dos ombros de Tony.

_"Gente, talvez devêssemos deixar a pequena família ter o seu momento",_ Bruce começou. _"É quase duas horas da manhã e provavelmente estaremos visitando outra vez ao amanhecer",_ ele sorriu e todos concordaram com a cabeça.

_"O grandalhão tem razão",_ disse Thor. "_Parabéns, Tony, por seu herdeiro e herdeira_", ele sorriu. "_Eu vou trazer presentes amanhã."_

Todos foram embora, um por um, exceto Happy e Rhodey. "_Você precisa de mim, chefe?"_ Perguntou Happy.

_"Sim, Happy, vá em casa e traga as bolsas dos bebê que nós- Eu esqueci",_ Tony roçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "_Além disso, traga a bolsa de Pepper também",_ ele encolheu-se ao lembrar que Pepper o lembrou das bolsas, mas ele esqueceu completamente. _"Se você pudesse instalar as cadeiras dos bebês no carro ..."_

_"Claro, chefe, farei isso logo",_ disse Happy. "_Parabéns"_, ele sorriu antes de sair.

"_Vamos lá, vamos ver os meus afilhados,"_ Rhodey sorriu enquanto ele e Tony começaram a caminhar até o berçário.

_"Quem pediu para você ser o padrinho?"_ Tony zombou.

_"Oh, por favor, eu tenho lidado com você durante uma década, eu mereço pelo menos ser o padrinho de um de seus filhos,"_ Rhodey bufou de brincadeira.

_"Eu estou brincando com você",_ Tony sorriu. "_Pepper e eu conversamos sobre isso. Você e Maria serão os padrinhos de Sebastian. Bruce e Natasha serão os padrinhos de Sarah. É perfeito."_

_"Cara, eu estarei estragando essas crianças, e muito"_ Rhodey suspirou e os dois caminharam na frente do vidro, onde mostrava o berçário_. "Onde eles estão?"_ ele perguntou.

Tony sorriu apontando para os filhos imediatamente. _"Ali com as enfermeiras, sendo examinados",_ disse ele, apontando.

"_Ah, eles são adoráveis__,"_ Rhodey murmurou solene.

_"Você não acha que você e sua esposa devem dar o próximo grande passo?"_ Tony brincou. "_Eu não estou compartilhando meus filhos",_ alertou.

Rhodey encolheu os ombros. _"Nós estamos tentando_", disse ele. _"Oh, olhe para esses pequeninos! Graças a Deus, eles têm a boa aparência da Pepper",_ disse ele em uma maneira provocante e Tony lhe deu um soco no ombro de brincadeira_. "Você tem muita sorte,"_ Rhodey disse em um tom sério.

"_Eu sei. Só espero que eu seja melhor nisso do que meu pai foi",_ disse Tony balançando a cabeça. "_Posso assegurar-lhe que essas crianças vão saber o quanto eu as amo todos os dias, não posso cometer os mesmos erros que meu pai fez e eu não vou deixá-los crescer e se tornar crianças bilionárias e egocêntricas que têm tudo o que querem, e quando querem."_

_"Então você está admitindo que você é-"_

_"Cala a boca, Rhodey_", Tony revirou os olhos.

_"Não se preocupe, cara, você vai se sair muito bem",_ Rhodey sorriu acariciando seu amigo pelas costas.

"_Eu sei. Eu tenho a Pepper",_ disse Tony.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Pepper acordou um pouco confusa. Ela nem sequer lembrou-se de ter adormecido. A última coisa que ela se lembrava era de ter tomado um banho e mudar para essas camisolas horríveis do hospital (ela sabia que Tony iria esquecer as bolsas!). Pepper mudou de posição, sentindo um pouco de dor, mas ela sabia que era normal, uma vez que ela acabara de ganhar dois bebês. Ela focou seus olhos na luz até se acostumar, virou a cabeça e um brilhante sorriso enfeitou seu rosto quando ela viu o marido pairando sobre o enorme berço de plástico com os gêmeos nele. Ela então percebeu que havia flores por todo o quarto. Rosas vermelhas, rosas e brancas! Balões azuis, brancos e rosas. Alguns presentes fechados.

_"Bom dia, eu suponho",_ disse Pepper, surpreendendo Tony que se voltou para sua esposa com um sorriso brilhante.

_"São onze horas",_ disse ele, e dando um último olhar para as duas crianças desacordadas, ele foi para o lado dela. "_Bom dia, amor",_ disse ele beijando-a na testa.

_"Como eles estão?",_ perguntou ela.

_"Saudáveis e, agora, dormindo",_ respondeu Tony. _"Eu adoro vê-los dormir. Isso pode soar idiota, mas eu gosto de assistir o peito deles levantando e abaixando"._

Pepper riu. _"Eu acho que é normal",_ disse ela.

_"Você deve se preparar, todo mundo já esteve aqui deixando presentes e adorando os gêmeos, mas eles estarão de volta com força total",_ advertiu Tony.

_"Oh, você já conversou com eles sobre o lance de madrinha e padrinho?"_

_"Sim, e eles não poderiam estar mais animados ou extasiados,"_ Tony riu. "_Eu acho que Maria só arrastou Rhodey para fora porque eles queriam comprar um bicho de pelúcia grande. Até onde eu sei, Natasha e Bruce já tem um bicho de pelúcia enorme guardado."_

Pepper riu. "_Nós temos bons amigos. Nossas crianças tem muita sorte de estar cercados por todo esse amor",_ ela sorriu. _"Eu mal posso esperar para acordarem. Eu quero segurá-los",_ ela fez beicinho.

Tony sorriu. "_Eu sei disso. Eles dormiram uma hora atrás, então eu acho que estarão acordados em breve. Você precisa descansar. Lembre-se o que dizia os livros, quando o bebê dorme a mãe dorme. Ajuda você a obter o seu descanso e Deus sabe que não teremos isso quando nós os levarmos para casa",_ Tony apontou.

_"Estou apavorada e animada",_ disse Pepper.

_"Você e eu, querida,"_ Tony resmungou. "_Vamos aproveitar o momento, e se preocupar mais tarde",_ disse ele beijando-a na testa.

* * *

**Duas semanas mais tarde**

**Casa da Natasha e do Clint – Nova Iorque**

Natasha bufou, ela estava tão redonda que não mal podia ver seus pés e agora ela andava sem jeito. Ela culpou Clint. Ele era o culpado. Ele sabia disso, o que o fez andar na ponta dos pés sempre que ela estava por perto. Claramente, Natasha era mais assustadora durante a gravidez - a culpa é dos hormônios.

Naquela manhã, Clint teve uma reunião de emergência com Fury, e Natasha foi deixada sozinha em sua casa. Ela precisava de algo da prateleira de cima do armário - do lado do de Clint - e ela rosnou quando ela não conseguia alcançá-lo. Se alongou tanto quanto pôde, ela tirou o lenço que estava debaixo da caixa e as coisas caíram ao chão. Muito mais satisfeita, ela abaixou-se para pegar apenas o livro que ela queria, quando algo chamou sua atenção. Ela congelou. Seu corpo ficou rígido. Isso não poderia ser o que ela pensava que era. Era... não, não era possível, não podia ser. Soltando um suspiro, ela abaixou-se novamente e pegou a caixinha de veludo.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu – ela já tinha mencionado o quanto ela queria matar seus próprios hormônios por fazê-la tão sentimental? - Quando ela abriu e se deparou com um lindo anel de noivado. Era algo precioso, com um diamante redondo grande. Elegante e simples, o oposto de seu relacionamento, mas ainda assim era lindo! Fechando a caixa, ela se perguntou por quanto tempo ele a tinha, quando foi que ele decidiu que o casamento era uma opção? Ela nunca mencionou isso. Inferno, ela não planejou um bebê, muito menos se casar.

De repente, uma dor aguda na parte inferior do abdômen a fez suspirar e soltar a caixa. Natasha apertou seu estômago enquanto ela respirava. _"Calma aí com os chutes, querido",_ ela murmurou esfregando seu estômago com um sorriso suave, seu bebê – de sexo desconhecido, pois o pequeno era tímido – deu um chute forte. Outra dor aguda fez Natasha curvar e sentir um líquido entre as pernas. Seus olhos se arregalaram. O bebê não estava chutando! Ela estava tendo contrações. Essa era a realidade.

Respirando fundo, ela esperou para a próxima contração, contando o tempo.

Vinte minutos de intervalo.

Agora, era hora de ligar para o responsável por seu tormento ...

_"Oi, Natasha",_ respondeu Coulson.

_"Onde ele está?"_ ela sussurrou. Porque no mundo Coulson estava atendendo o telefone de Clint? Ela queria gritar com o seu parceiro, e não com seu chefe*****.

_"Em uma reunião com Fury",_ ele respondeu normalmente.

"_Chame-o"_, ela rosnou.

"_Está tudo bem, Tasha?"_ Coulson perguntou percebendo seu tom estranho.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, outra contração chegou e ela gemeu de dor. "_Não"_, ela soltou.

_"Oh, Deus, é o bebê?"_

"_Minha bolsa estourou!"_

_"Vou chamá-lo, vou chamá-lo",_ disse Coulson rapidamente e ela podia ouvi-lo correndo.

Cuidadosamente, Natasha saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas até a cozinha, apoiando-se sobre o balcão.

"_Clint!"_ ela ouviu o grito de Coulson.

_"Oh, é o meu telefone",_ disse Clint.

_"É Natasha",_ disse Coulson.

_"O que há de errado?"_ seu parceiro perguntou quando ele pegou o telefone de seu chefe*****.

_"Seu bebê ... está tentando sair ..."_ ela rosnou no telefone e, em seguida, engasgou de dor. _"Apenas ... venha aqui ..."_

Ele não respondeu. "_Clint?"_

Natasha ouviu algumas risadas antes de Coulson pegar o telefone novamente. _"Sim, vamos levá-lo ao Hospital, logo que ele acordar,"_ Natasha parou de andar. Foi uma maneira diferente de dizer que seu parceiro havia desmaiado? _"Maria está mais perto de sua localização e já está indo aí!"_

_"Eu não me importo se você terá que bater nele, Coulson, eu quero ele lá antes de eu chegar, entendeu? Ou então ..."_

"_Sim, Natasha, ele vai estar lá, não é preciso ser violenta",_ disse Coulson e desligou.

A espiã gemeu quando outra contração chegou e a dor era quase insuportável. Nem dez minutos se passaram após a ligação, e Maria estava batendo na porta da frente e gritando por ela. Natasha revirou os olhos e foi abrir a porta. _"Eu estou tendo um bebê, não ficando surda",_ disse ela.

_"Você precisa de alguma coisa antes de ir?"_ Maria sorriu.

_"Minha bolsa está no meu quarto e a bolsa do bebê está no quartinho dele,"_ Natasha suspirou e enquanto Maria subiu para pegar as malas, Natasha lentamente fez seu caminho até o carro da SHIELD.

Maria encontrou-se com ela e ajudou-a no banco da frente, colocando as duas malas no banco de trás.

_"Como é a dor?"_ Maria perguntou se sentando no assento do motorista.

_"Basta dirigir",_ Natasha disse, mordendo o lábio inferior para se controlar e não dizer algo menos agradável.

Sacudindo a cabeça, a morena ligou o motor e quebrando quase todas as leis de transito, elas chegaram ao hospital. As contrações estavam agora a cinco minutos de intervalo.

Natasha não era uma mulher de muitas emoções, mas quando ela viu Clint no Pronto Socorro - esperando por ela - sentiu vontade de chorar, porque ela não estava mais sozinha.

_"Hey",_ Clint sussurrou ajudando-a a sair do carro.

_"Você desmaiou?"_ ela quase gritou.

Ele se encolheu. _"Talvez",_ ele murmurou, segurando a mão dela. _"Como você está se sentindo?"_

_"Como eu estou-"_ ela foi interrompida por outra contração – apertando fortemente uma das mãos de Clint.

Clint fez de tudo para não estremecer com seu aperto. Ele tinha certeza de que até o final do dia, ele não seria capaz de segurar o arco. _"Vamos levá-la para dentro",_ disse ele.

Natasha apenas acenou com a cabeça.

* * *

Natasha tinha passado por alguns minutos de uma enorme tortura. Realmente, realmente, dolorosa! Choques elétricos, espancamentos... ela havia sido baleada durante missões, ela tinha quebrado várias costelas e não vamos esquecer que ela lutou contra aliens algum tempo atrás ... mas nada, nada, era pior do que o parto. "_Natural e bela coisa, uma óva, isso é horrível",_ ela gritou - literalmente. Ela estava segurando a mão de Clint, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "_Faça parar!"_

_"Está quase no fim",_ Clint tentou acalmá-la, mesmo ele não tendo ideia de quanto tempo iria demorar, eles estavam na sala de parto fazia um tempo.

_"Você não sabe como é, cale-se",_ ela gritou. _"A culpa é sua. É tudo sua maldita culpa! Você foi o único que se esqueceu da camisinha."_

Clint assentiu roboticamente. Sim, tudo era culpa dele, blah, blah, blah. Ele só não contou a ela de outra maneira, porque ele queria viver para ver seu filho.

_"Oh meu Deus, eu odeio você, eu odeio você",_ Natasha estava fazendo força, e Clint tinha certeza que ele já estava enlouquecendo, pensando em como ele iria levar o trabalho de ser pai, mesmo que Natasha sempre dizia a ele que de ambos, ele iria fazer o melhor trabalho.

Ele ficou surpreso quando Natasha deu um grito alto e seguido especialmente por um alto gemido agudo. Natasha caiu de costas na cama, respirando com raiva. Seus olhos se arregalaram com a coisinha rosa se contorcendo nos braços do médico, e reclamando, enchendo a sala com gritos.

_"Parabéns, vocês tiveram uma menina",_ disse o médico com um sorriso feliz, enquanto a enfermeira pegou o bebê para limpá-lo.

_"Ela é linda",_ ele murmurou. "_Natasha ... ela é linda ...",_ Clint sussurrou olhando por cima de sua parceira.

Natasha olhou para ele com um sorriso feliz, mas cansado._ "É claro que ela é! Você esperava menos de nós?" _ela riu.

Clint virou a cabeça, tentando obter outro vislumbre de seu bebê.

_"Clint?"_

_"Sim?"_ Ele respondeu ainda observando como as enfermeiras limpava seu bebê - que, a propósito, não estava feliz e estava choramingando.

"_Sim",_ disse Natasha.

_"Sim, o quê?"_ ele perguntou distraído.

_"Eu vou me casar com você",_ disse ela se divertindo com a distração dele. _"Eu encontrei o anel."_

_"Oh, ok-o quê?"_ sua cabeça virou tão rápido em direção a dela que ela temeu que ele quebrasse o pescoço. _"Você ... você ... você o quê? Natasha, isso estava na prateleira de cima do armário, longe de mulheres grávidas! Eu lhe disse para manter-se longe de lugares altos e você ... você ... você ..."_ Os lindos olhos azuis de Clint suavizam-se quando ele piscou e ponderou sobre todas as suas palavras. _"Você vai se casar comigo? Eu pensei que você ia jogar a caixa na minha cabeça e me dizer para criar juízo!"_

_"Esse pensamento que me ocorreu, mas ...",_ ela começou, mas a enfermeira interrompeu.

_"Aqui está o seu bebê, mamãe_", a enfermeira balbuciou, trazendo o pacote rosa até os braços de Natasha.

Como um reflexo, Natasha estendeu os braços na posição correta e quando o bebê foi colocado em seus braços e abriu os olhos azuis, lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Natasha. Clint não estava longe de chorar - isso era uma boa razão para chorar, infernos, ele tinha até ouvido que Stark soltou algumas lágrimas por causa de seus gêmeos - quando ele se sentou ao lado de sua família, envolvendo um braço em volta dos ombros de Natasha, passando um dedo sobre a bochecha do bebê.

_"Mas olhe para ela,"_ Natasha voltou ao seu ponto. _"Ela merece tudo. Precisamos lhe oferecer o que nós não temos. Eu não quero que ela cresça e se torne uma assassina ou fique solitária. Quero que ela tenha todo o maldito clichê deste mundo",_ ela fungou. _"Eu sei que a nossa vida não é normal, o nosso trabalho não é fácil, mas eu serei amaldiçoada se eu não tentar o meu melhor para torná-la a menina mais feliz do mundo."_

Clint beijou sua testa. "_Eu estarei ao seu lado, sempre,"_ ele sussurrou.

_"Bem-vindo ao mundo, Alexandra,"_ Natasha sorriu para a menina que gorgolejou.

_**FIM**_

* * *

**Chefe***: Bom, essa não é a tradução correta para _handler_, mas foi a mais próxima que consegui pensar. O Agente Coulson não é chefe dela e nem do Clint, ele seria uma espécie de orientador, alguém que cuida de seus encargos, algo assim. A palavra que achei foi 'chefe' para descrevê-lo. Lembrando que 'chefe' mesmo de todos ali, é o Fury.

**NOTA:** Essa fanfic tem continuação, e ela se chama _Billionaires & Babies_ e logo estarei a traduzindo!


End file.
